Requiem
by Ejey Series
Summary: Kemarilah, boneka-boneka kecilku yang manis. Berdansalah seiring alunan lagu itu hingga aku datang menjemput kalian. Oz dkk berwisata ke sebuah pulau. Namun tak seorang pun sadar bencana telah menanti mereka di sana. Heavy AU. Chapter 1, Introit


**Fandom: **Pandora Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

**Catatan: **Heavy AU, AR._  
><em>

* * *

><p>—<strong><em>Requiem<em>**—

© ejeyseries

* * *

><p><strong>01 | Introit <strong>

—_Bosan_.

Entah sudah berapa kali kata itu terlontar dari bibir ketujuh personal yang tengah berkumpul di teras rumah yang dinaungi oleh pepohonan hijau yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di kanan dan kiri teras, seolah menjadi pilar penjaga rumah yang dilapisi cat putih gading itu.

Bagaimana tidak bosan, ketika di luar sana orang-orang mengisi liburan musim panasnya bersama teman-teman atau keluarga masing-masing dengan pergi ke pantai dan menikmati betapa segarnya air laut, atau mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman rumah yang kemudian ditutup dengan pertunjukan kembang api, sedangkan mereka hanya bisa berkumpul di rumah salah seorang teman tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Lihat saja apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Oz Vessalius, sang Empunya rumah tampak sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah perjalanan—yang sudah lecek karena terlalu sering dibaca—sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville, gadis dengan tubuh paling ramping tengah menggambar bunga-bunga di tangannya menggunakan pulpen warna-warni bersama kedua sepupu kembarnya, Zwei dan Echo. Sang pianis berbakat, Elliot Nightray, menorehkan coretan-coretan abstrak di selembar kertas _loose leaf_ seraya mengeluhkan betapa panasnya hari ini. Reo Baskerville, menyembunyikan diri di balik novel-novel historikal yang diborongnya dari perpustakaan Oz. Vincent Nightray, tertidur pulas di lantai sambil memeluk boneka tikus kesayangannya yang diberi nama Dormouse.

Kegiatan yang sungguh statis, monoton dan tidak menyenangkan. Ya, kan? Rasanya kurang ajar sekali kalau melewati liburan musim panas ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pergi ke pantai? Yang benar saja, nyaris sepanjang liburan musim panas dalam hidup mereka habiskan dengan pergi ke pantai. Masa tahun ini pergi ke pantai lagi? Tidak, tidak. Pesta barbeque? Mereka juga selalu melakukan itu setiap tahunnya. Bermain kembang api? Oh ayolah, itu sudah terlalu biasa. Yang mereka inginkan adalah liburan yang _tidak biasa_, yang _tidak sama_ dengan orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Pulau Tract?"

Sebaris pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Oz membuat kelima temannya (minus Vincent) menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dengan alis bertaut, seolah mempertanyakan usulan pemuda pirang itu.

Paham dengan pertanyaan tersirat yang diajukan oleh teman-temannya, Oz menyodorkan majalah perjalanan yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menunjuk secarik halaman yang memperlihatkan potret air terjun yang menjulang tinggi beserta danau yang berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Di sebelahnya, terdapat foto-foto berukuran lebih kecil yang memperlihatkan rumah-rumah penduduk dan pemandangan alam lainnya. _Tract Island: The Lost Heaven_, itulah judul artikel tersebut, yang dicetak besar dalam tinta biru gelap.

"Nah, apa menariknya Pulau Tra—apalah itu?" tanya Lotti dengan wajah bosan.

"Argh, kau tidak baca, ya? Lihat air terjun ini!" Oz mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada foto air terjun itu. "Katanya, kalau kau meminum air di danau air terjun ini, segala permohonanmu akan dikabulkan!"

Elliot menanggapi dengan nada mencela, "Bukannya itu cuma mitos untuk menipu anak kecil sepertimu?"

Oz mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda berbola mata biru itu. "Siapa yang kausebut 'anak kecil', hah? Dan lagi itu bukan mitos, tapi sungguhan, tahu!"

Akhirnya, untuk melerai dua anak yang hubungannya bak kucing dan anjing itu, Reo mendaratkan jitakan beruntunnya yang paling kuat di dahi Oz dan Elliot. Mereka berdua mengerang kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap dahi mereka yang memerah akibat jitakan Reo.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar. Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi membaca." Setelah berseru demikian, Reo kembali berkutat dengan novelnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya sibuk memperdebatkan usulan Oz.

"Oz, apa yang kaubilang tentang danau itu benar?" tanya Lotti, seulas senyum dan rona merah di kedua pipi telah menggantikan ekspresi bosannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sendiri ingin mencobanya. Dan semoga, setelah meminum air danau itu, aku bisa jadian dengan Ec—uhuk! Maksudku, aku bisa masuk Universitas Latowidge kelak!" ucap Oz, diiringi dengan derai tawa yang dipaksakan. "Oh ya, katanya aksesoris di sana bagus-bagus, lho! Kau suka aksesoris 'kan, Lotti?"

Sepasang iris merah jambu Lotti melebar girang. "Yang benar? Waah! Aku mauu! Oke, aku ikut deh!"

Oz tersenyum lebar. Dua suara sudah terkumpul. Tapi Elliot buru-buru menyela, membuyarkan senyum lebar Oz, "Hei, hei! Kalian serius mau ke pulau itu? Apa kalian tidak tahu, belakangan ini banyak gosip tentang Pulau Tract beredar di internet? Katanya, pulau itu dikutuk!"

Oz memutar bola matanya. "Astaga, Elli. Itu semua kan cuma gosip, tak usah dipercaya. Ya, kan?" Ia melirik ke arah Lotti, meminta dukungan. Yang dilirik mengangguk setuju.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut!" Elliot bersedekap dan memalingkan muka.

Oz geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini, yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau ikut." Ia menoleh ke arah Reo. "Reo, kau ikut?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat wajahnya dari novel dan mengangguk pelan. "Suasana di sana tenang, jadi aku bisa fokus membaca novel." urainya singkat, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam novelnya.

Oke. Tiga suara terkumpul. Wajah Elliot bertambah masam begitu mendengar Reo setuju dengan usulan Oz. Sekarang giliran Zwei dan Echo yang ditanyai oleh Oz.

"Kalau Vince ikut, kita juga ikut." kekeh Zwei, yang diimbuhi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Echo.

Tatapan Oz jatuh pada Vincent yang masih pulas—dan tampaknya sedang bermimpi indah, melihat senyum konyol yang tercipta di wajahnya. "Oi, Vincent! Bangun!" teriak Oz tepat di cuping telinganya.

Vincent mengerjap-ngerjap, dipandanginya Oz dengan sorot mata mengantuk—plus dahi yang berkerut, mungkin karena mimpi indahnya diganggu Oz—seraya bertanya dengan nada yang mirip rintihan, "Ada apa...?"

"Kau ikut berlibur ke Pulau Tract?"

Tujuh detik terlewati dalam hening. Vincent hanya menatap Oz—yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Detik kedelapan dan detik kesembilan berlalu, dan ketika detik kesepuluh, Vincent menganggukkan kepalanya (yang sebenarnya karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan kantuk) yang sontak membuat Oz dan Lotti melompat kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua juga ikut." ucap Echo.

Di sisi lain, Elliot jadi ragu akan keputusannya karena mendengar semua temannya ikut berlibur ke Pulau Tract. Tunggu, kalau dipikir baik-baik, benar juga kata Oz. Soal kutukan itu kan cuma gosip yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Selain itu, kalau Oz dan yang lainnya benar-benar pergi ke Pulau Tract, itu artinya ia harus menghabiskan liburan di rumahnya _sendiri saja_?

Di belakangnya, Elliot bisa mendengar Oz, Lotti, Zwei dan Echo yang tengah mendiskusikan apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk menuju ke sana beserta biayanya.

"Soal kapal, kita bisa minta tolong pada Fang. Kakeknya kan punya usaha penyewaan kapal laut. Besok aku akan langsung tanya padanya soal biaya sewanya." ujar Lotti, menuliskannya di atas kertas persegi berwarna kuning.

"Eh, tunggu!" Zwei menyela, "Sekalian juga kautanya soal nakhodanya!"

Lotti menambahkan cetusan Zwei di kertas itu. "Terus... kita liburan sehari langsung balik, atau mau menginap juga?"

"Menginaaap!" seru Oz dan Zwei kompak. "Kalau cuma sehari kan nggak asyik! Lima hari!" Zwei mengimbuhi dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Oke, lima hari." Lotti menuliskannya lagi.

"Tapi... kalau menginap lima hari jadinya harus bayar mahal, kan?" Echo yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan, kali ini angkat bicara.

"Coba aku cari tahu dulu, siapa tahu ada penginapan yang murah." ujar Oz. "Untuk _tujuh _orang kan?" tanya Oz, sengaja mengeraskan suara agar bisa didengar Elliot yang masih bergulat dengan batinnya, antara ikut atau tidak.

Zwei yang mengerti dengan niat Oz, ikut memprovokasi Elliot dengan berseru, "Kau lupa ya, Oz? _Elliot kan nggak ikut_!"

"Oh iya, ya! Untuk enam orang saja, kan?" Oz semakin mengencangkan volume suaranya.

Elliot menggeram, jengah mendengar Oz dan Zwei memanas-manasinya terus. Rasa jengahnya meningkat ke level muak, dan akhirnya dengan gerakan yang amat cepat, Elliot menghampiri Oz dkk kemudian berteriak, "Untuk tujuh orang! Jangan lupakan aku, Bodoh!"

"Dari tadi dong." kekeh Oz. "Tenang saja, aku takkan melupakanmu, Elli Sayang."

Seketika itu juga bulu kuduk Elliot meremang dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku bagaikan sebongkah batu. Paling tidak, hari ini ia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal: nasibnya memang sedang sial. _Crap. _

Saat itu, Elliot tak tahu bahwa nasib sialnya takkan berhenti hari ini, melainkan akan terus bergulir—dan tak hanya melibatkan dirinya, tapi juga teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Introit—End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan:<strong> Yak! Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin selamat tahun yang keempat buat Infantrum! XD Semoga Infantrum panjang umur dan makin ramai dan makin baik dan makin seru! #happyinfantrum!

Kedua, aku mau ngasih tau buat author/reviewer/reader di seluruh Indonesia, sebentar lagi IFA 2011 mau dimulai! Ayo ramaikan IFA tahun ini! Makin banyak yang ikut, jadi makin seru kan? Info lebih lanjut bisa kalian lihat di profil FFn IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) atau bisa juga follow twitter IFA di (at)_IFA2011. Semangat IFA 2011! Ayo meriahkan IFA 2011 dengan fanfic-fanfic berkualitas! XD


End file.
